"CHIVALRY" (FULL PROFILE)
Origin Mobius Zone 4101 is a world of order, a galaxy of order. All races were forced into a state of equality, limiting those with special abilities, and requiring any superiority to be earned by practice and exercise of the body and mind instead of biological inheritance or gift. The solar system was populated overwhelmingly by the regulars: cats, dogs, ferrets, and so on. The birds, the sharks, the bats, any that had some kind of ability others did not were crippled. These were called “The Bergerons” A race of moths called “The Chosc” managed to keep hidden from society on a lone moon. They were highly advanced, and possessed supernatural powers of the mind. Their four wings gave them lightning flight, and their psychic abilities allowed for control over matter. Unfortunately, however, they were discovered by the ruling authority of the solar system known as “The Equistil”. The Equistil had discovered that a meteor was on a course to hit the moon and were travelling to it in search of anything significant enough to force their hand in defending it. Unfortunately despite realizing there was an entire civilization, they acted too late, and the moon was shook by the collision: nearly destroying it. The Equistil began a search for survivors, returning to Mobius itself after finding no one. A stow-away had come along with the, however. At the time, she was only ten years of age: a young Moth girl named “Ranin Asoth”. Once discovered, she was taken to the capital for discussion on what would be done with her. In the end, they could not divulge information from her about her race, and saw her as no significant threat. They cut her wings, tail, and tore off her already short mandibles to make sure she was now equal to any other citizen. Ranin was not placed in common foster care, but instead was raised by a government family as a way to integrate her into the world to eventually act as a spokesman for her race if the need were to arise. Ranin was well-educated but incredibly self-enclosed. She rarely spoke to anyone, but trained her body and mind regularly. In secret, she developed her psychic abilities to massive heights. She could crush steel if needed… but try as she might, she did not possess the power to regrow her lost limbs: to fly with her own wings. Granted with her psychic abilities she could still fly, mostly, but it required much more concentration and the constant aware eyes kept her from almost ever attempting it. She was sixteen when the government had gotten to a near breaking point. Rebellions had risen up, and the higher-ups had become harsh and strict. Ranin returned to her house one day to find her adoptive parents had been killed by hired mercenaries: blown to pieces on their front lawn. The moth did not stay to mourn. She fled, hiding throughout the solar system until the age of twenty-three, when she intercepted a signal about something having crashed near her areas: thought to be a meteorite. Ranin was not the first to the scene. Military officers and mercenaries—even pirates—had beaten her to the catch, but luckily they were all fighting to the death over whatever had crashed. Ranin swooped in, taking out any she was interrupted by, and finally reached some kind of metallic liquid. To her surprise, the metallic liquid was alive, speaking to her. She gathered the alien goop in a container and fled. She knew she would be pursued, but she had to know what this strange entity was. She released it in her transport, watching as it formed into a more familiar shape of a person. He was male, judging by his body-tone and voice, but he had no name to his knowledge. When asked what he did know, he explained that he was a type of shape-shifting being composed of microscopic cells called “nanites” that allowed him to change shape and channel a powerful energy. Ranin introduced herself as well, explaining her plight with the government, civilians, rebels, mercenaries, and general unrest in the sector. The entity was sympathetic, but asked what she planned to do. Ranin wanted to know how far the entity’s powers would go before either would act, so, they trained. Ranin discovered that the entity—who chose to called himself “Dane”—was able to channel his energy into powerful blasts, even creating various constructs such as missiles, canons, even shoot a sort of energy-based grappling hook. They continued testing Dane’s strengths, finding that while he could get stronger, his constructs could only take so much wait, and his nanites could only hold so much power before burning out. This was made painfully apparent when Dane found himself overwhelmed in an attack on a Mercenary ship carrying hostage cargo. Ranin used her mental power to hold his energy stable long enough to shield them until he could teleport them out of harm’s reach. While they did not retrieve the hostages, this gave Ranin an idea. She connected with him psychically, and with their combined focus and strength, they were not only able to create more powerful and larger constructs, but they were more focused, faster, reactive, and agile. At first, they trained separately, next to each other. They learned side by side any combative techniques the solar system could offer, and developed a specific line of agile weaponry they could create on the fly. After some time, they attempted a full merging. Dane formed around Ranin, enveloping her in a closer connection than they had attempted before. He was the power, and she would act as the pilot. Instantly the entity formed into a large dense suit. They were physically and mentally in unison. War had spread throughout the solar system, but an attack on capital cities was leading to deaths of thousands of innocent civilians and political figures. Landing with a blaze of light came a tall imposing figure that made short work of the invaders. They tore machines from the ground, launching them into space if they did not disintegrate them immediately upon contact. From bullets to cannons to energy-based artillery, even when a small dent was seen on the armor, it repaired almost instantly. Soon, the threat was destroyed, and before vanishing to their next mission, the figure announced to themselves simply as “Chivalry”. Events To be edited Occupation Chivalry acts as an independent soldier throughout the Equistil solar system. Mainly they protect the public. Often they are called to protect government officials or guard during political events, but they refuse to be employed by the government, only agreeing under varying circumstances. Chivalry has also travelled to different areas of space and different zones in the multiverse, discovering new areas and taking part in various adventures. Ranin specifically has always wanted to regain knowledge about her people, the Chosc, finding some outposts throughout the multiverse that only add to the mystery of her ancestry. Biology/Skills: Ranin Asoth Ranin is a Venezuelan poodle moth mobian. However, wingless, tailless, and without other parts of her biology, she retains only her antennae due to them being mandatory for her survival, which has given her heightened senses. Additionally, she has an incredibly sensitive nervous system, though she has trained herself in how to properly react with this. Ranin has very aware eyes, able to focus on various targets at once. Finally comes Ranin’s psychic abilities. She can use her power to link minds between herself and others, and with psychokinetic attributes, she can lift up to 2 tons and bend steel, along with creating aura-constructs around herself. She is not able to use this ability inward to manipulate her biology, however, to her regret. Ranin has trained herself in a variety of combat arts, but focuses mostly on a strong offensive strategy. She uses powerful blows matched with large jumps and only results to more acrobatic moves when required, but when she is required, she can perform high-air flips even without her abilities, and her reaction time to attacks and counterattacks is instantaneous. Ranin is also able to pilot a variety of vehicles, being her own mechanic, and is fluent in twelve languages native to her solar system, and three from different worlds. Biology/Skills: Dane Dane is an Identity. He is able to change his body into virtually any shape using his body-composed nanites, which allow him to regenerate limbs and mimic colors and materials. His chaos energy powers his nanites, allowing for blasts of the energy for damage, or even elemental manipulation, which he has used at times for different suit-variations for Chivalry. During his time with Ranin Asoth, Dane has grown strong with his CORE energy, able to connect psychically with various electronics. Dane has researched elements that have given his nanites increased density, able to tank nearly 10 tons of pressure without damage, become heat resistant, and cold resistant. He can create constructs of rubber, leather, wool, various metals, fire, plasma, and ice. He also is able to produce oxygen, as required by Chivalry. Dane has archived many fighting styles, allowing him to immediately respond and increase the reaction time for Ranin in the Chivalry suit. While he can create virtually anything, he has a specific line of armory used for convenience with Chivalry. *A spread-varying energy beam of Chaos Energy *An energy burst of Core Energy that requires a charge to use but is more destructive to possibly any material to varying degrees *A Plasma beam that has a long enough range, but will revert into a flow at a long enough distance *An ice missile-based projectile that freezes and penetrates targets *Two double-blades on the suit’s under-arms with high-energy charges for precise cutting *Four construct wings that allows for added mobility and lightspeed travel if needed *Durability stages to the Chivalry armor *Heat sensors and visual scanners *X-ray sensors and visual scanners *Energy sensors and visual scanners *An immediate translation and researching system requiring prior information to already be archived to be used on new material *Various energy-absorption sensors around Chivalry meant to lower the damage input from attacks and send a fraction of the blast back as well as adapt after analysis *Double-mounted grapple-beam ports on the shoulders, arms, and legs able to launch up to a mile in any direction but not mean to hold more than a few tons of weight Weaknesses While strong, Ranin is entirely mortal, and does not posses a more durable body than anyone else would. In addition, using her psychic powers can cause major strain to her depending on how long or intense she uses it, particularly if she creates any pyschic constructs. These issues are negated mostly while in the Chivalry form as Dane's nanites and core energy connect with Ranin to ease the tension, but Ranin is still required to control and manage the whole armor. Dane has been able to develop many different construct types that he can automatically create, but as the Chivalry suit and arsenal is quite detailed, forming each part and maintaining them takes concentration from both Dane and Ranin. The more pressure and/or parts of the armor in use (such as increased density, blades, cannon types, etc.), the more unstable the armor may become. Having to regenerate while in a fight especially takes time. Identification/Public Unless in private, Ranin and Dane remain as Chivalry at all times, and even in private they are usually still connected, if not as the mech suit than as simple clothing. They do not reveal their true forms to the public, and to this day the gender of Chivalry is a mystery, but assumed male. Government Relations Chivalry is generally considered an ally to the Equistil Government, at least if you ask the government themselves. While Chivalry does hold respect for some officers and military officials, Ranin still holds a grudge against the solar system’s government for the lack of action in saving her race, and the destruction of parts of her body. Dane is more neutral on the matter, but does not think highly of the government. Allies The Equistil Government is their ally by default, but only reluctantly. Ranin is well-known by many mechanics, and even an underground racing group. Dane has met two other Identities in his time, but has not kept in contact since. Ranin holds personal respect for one “Admirable Machs Sentin”. She met him before her adoptive parents were killed, and allied with him as Chivalry years later. He keeps Chivalry informed, sympathizing with their distrust with the Equistil government in general. Enemies Various mercenaries and pirates have tried to hijack Chivalry from time to time, and destroy them. A specific hacker called “Brynkdm” who was able to harness a prototype headgear from one of the warring planets against the Equistil government to attack Chivalry mentally. While this proved a challenging battle, Chivalry survived long enough to destroy the technology and send Brynkdm to prison. Since then, both Ranin and Dane have extensively increased their mental defenses against a future attack, as Brynkdm soon escaped custody. Relationship It is unknown as to how far the relationship between Ranin and Dane goes, but after four years they have grown incredibly close. Ranin goes nowhere with Dane around her unless needing to. Only Ranin knows of Dane’s appearance separate from the Chivalry suit. Only they know about their personal private life. FAMILY During travels, Chivalry came across the remains of a battle on a small moon’s science base. Inside, they discovered many bodies, decayed from the fight, but a remaining infant still alive. The alien infant was rescued by Chivalry and was soon planned to be relocated to some kind of protection division back at the Equistril system, but after discussion, Dane and Ranin decided that they would keep the child themselves for the time, if only because they did not trust what the government may do with it. IDENTITY AFFILIATION Dane doesn’t hold a loyalty to either Identity groups, but has friendlier relations with the Iron Identities. Chivarly United.png|Chivalry Armor Ranin Asoth.png|Ranin Asoth (Outdated Original Design) Ranin Asoth Suit.png|Ranin Asoth Base Suit (Outdated Design) Inside Chivalry.png|Chivalry Space Size Chivalry Wings.png|Chivalry Wing Set Chivalry Arm Cannon.png|Chivalry Arm Cannon Chivalry Arm Blades.png|Chivalry Twin-Blades Ranin Asoth Suit Stage 0.png|Suit Stage 0 (Outdated Design) Ranin Asoth Pose.png|Ranin Asoth (Current Design) Category:Identities (Species) Category:Females Category:Moths